Our ghostly friend
by TheMoonIsShinningInTheDark
Summary: A 14 year old boy named Danny Fenton disappears for no reason. Twenty five years later, a girl named Blaze Spirits moves to Amity Park with her father. Sooner or later she meets Danny Fenton but he's a bit different... Can she help him with his problems and what he lost the most? Or will he breakdown? Inspired by NerdyWriterGirl
1. Prologue

**A.N. Okay I got inspired of this one-shot by NerdyWriterGirl (so it's her credit for the idea of this story) and decide to make a good twist in it by adding my OC, so please don't kill me or hunt me down. Seriously just don't... **

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom but my OC's

Prologue

There once was a family called the Fentons in a town called Amity Park. They lived in a large house that had a sign called 'Fenton Works.' Why they have that? It is because this is a family known being ghost hunters. People didn't understand why they were ghost hunters, they thought they were _crazy_! Actually to tell you the truth the town, Amity Park_ is_ hunted by ghosts!

Anyways back to story, the husband and wife were ghost hunters their names are Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton.

They have two children, the oldest is named Jasmine or Jazz for short. She doesn't like her mother and father being ghost hunters, she just wants them to be normal parents. Her dream is to get into a good collage to become a therapist to people with their problems.

The youngest is named Daniel Fenton but people call him him Danny.

Danny is an awkward teenager. When he turned fourteen he started seeing ghosts however other people did not. Danny was always bullied by people and gave him a nickname. It was ghost kid because of seeing ghosts that people didn't at all. Danny had no friends but he had only one. Her name was Sam, she is amazed by his abilities by seeing dead people because she is dark and goth.

His parents always ignored him because they _don't_ believe danny at all. They took danny to the therapists for his problem.

However one day, he saw in the mirror and didn't see his refection. Then it turned into a refection of a boy with snow white hair and glowing green eyes.

The next day when he went to school, he saw his friend Sam and called out his name but she _didn't_ hear him like he wasn't there. When he finally got her attention she said that she didn't hear him at all. It _really_ freaked him out.

When Danny got home, he couldn't hold the door knob it just went through his hand. Danny decide to go through the door. Danny was really scared so he went to talk to his parents. They were working on an invention like they usually do. The same exact thing happen when he was talking to Sam. When Danny got their attention, they just waved it off like there was nothing wrong with him.

Danny could't hold things it just went through him. His hair turned snow white and his eyes turned neon green like that boy from the mirror.

Nobody could hear him or see him. He was announced missing then dead after a few months. Nobody noticed him and that was how it was for five years. Danny told himself many stories about a boy with black raven hair and baby blue eyes , which it was him...

**Done! Sorry if you think this is very short but for the other chapters I'll try to make this longer. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Comment if you want ****sneak peeks of the next chapters? ****Please Review!**

**See you next time.**

**~themoonisshininginthedark :3**

**(January 2014)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N: Here is the next chapter of this story. Credit and inspiration by NerdyWriterGirl. Hope you enjoy the next chapter if not then don't continue it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom just my OC's**

Chapter 1

_25 years later..._

There was a car coming in the driveway of an old big house. It was abandon for years.

The car stopped in the driveway.

A man came out of the front of the car. He was in his late 20's. He has pale tan skin and short brown hair with light green eyes. He was wearing a white lab coat with a blue T-shirt under it. With jeans and regular white sneakers. His name is Jake Spirits.

Another person came out of the back of the car. It was a girl. She was the age of 14. She has pale tanner skin and long rainbow colored hair was tied up in a ponytail. Her pink magma eyes looks around the place and sighed. She was wearing a regular black t-shirt with blue jeans and regular red sneakers. Her name is Blaze Spirits.

She frown when she saw the house. She turned to her father. "Dad do we have to live here?" Blaze said sadly.

Her father looked at her with a cooky grin. "Oh course honey you know, I am interested in the supernatural." he said to her proudly.

Blaze sighed again. She sometimes _hated_ when she and her dad had to move sometimes because that means leaving her friends all the time. It was because her father is a scientists that is _really_ into the supernatural. But she will always love him even if he is crazy or obsessed over the supernatural and it is true. After all they moved because they heard rumors said that Amity Park is hunted by ghosts. Of course her father did want to see _if_ it is true. Then prove it to the entire world.

As they headed inside the abandon house. The house was very dusty and old. They opened the door and it squeak as someone was in pain.

"We are living here!?" Blaze said in disbelief. Her father didn't answer. She just sighed again, he's probably looking for a good place for a laboratory, that he will do his many different experiments on finding more about the supernatural. Blaze never really understand it at all. She just wants to go back to her home. New York City. It was a great place.

Blaze started to walk and explore around the house, unknown to her somebody is watching her...

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton was just walking or<em> floating<em> around his old house that was abandon years ago. He is a ghost. Why is that because he really dosn't know _why_ he is dead! He has been dead and lonely for twenty five years. But he always kept his hopes up. He _never_ gave up, he just wanted to meet someone that can see him. However he was never seen by anybody.

Danny heard a loud squeak of the front door opening. Danny fly invisible by the front door and saw two people, a girl and a man. He was edgar_ to_ jump in front of them and say hi. Then second thoughts hit him. _'What if they don't see me?' _and _'Will they __ignore me like the others did.' _The ghost boy decide to watch them and find the right moment to say hi to the girl and man.

Danny watched as the girl started going up the stairs of the house. Danny quietly followed her. He was still invisible.

The ghost boy then saw her go into his sister's old room. Danny chucked to himself as he heard a comment about his sister Jazz.

He then saw the rainbow haired girl walked out of the room and into a familiar room. It _was_ his room.

Danny heard another comment from the girl. Danny smiled. "She loves my room." he whispered to himself. The girl turned around and was facing him. His eyes widened but the girl shrugged and went back looking in the room.

_'That was a close one.'_ He thought to himself.

The girl then lay on his bed and smiled to herself. "She's on my bed." he whispered again. The girl sat up on the bed. She looked around, when she looked at his direction, he froze in panic. The girl then shrugged again and lay back down on the bed.

Danny sighed, but was frozen again when she sat up again. She then got off the bed and out of the room. Danny followed.

He then saw her go down stairs.

He finally sighed again in relief that the girl didn't see him all.

Danny just wished he wasn't shy at all but he didn't want them to freak out because of himself. That he is a ghost and people thought they are evil.

He just didn't know what to do?!

* * *

><p>Blaze was walking up the stairs of the abounded house. She was very curious on what does the rooms look like before her dad wants to change it up. Also to pick his room for his <em>stupid<em> lab.

She than looked at the first room. The door was opened. Inside the room i

t had pink walls, book shelves of books and a desk with a computer, The room was a mess with a lot of books and papers on the floor. "Wow this girl must loves books, maybe she was a bookworm and probably very smart."

Blaze then went out of the room and saw a room with a closed door, it had stars and it said _'Danny's Room'_ She then opened the door. Thank god it was unlock or she had to go back down stairs to get a key for the door. When she opened the door the walls were the color of baby blue. The bed was a darker blue. Rocket models were on the top of a book shelf. She _was_ _amazed_. "Wow I love this room, looks amazing with astronomy." Blaze heard a whisper of "She loves my room."

Blaze turned around but saw nothing. She shrugged and went back to looking at this amazing room. When she was done. She sat on the bed. It was _very_ soft. Blaze then lay down on the bed. Blaze smiled _'Maybe this place will be a great place for a new start. I just hope I'll make new friends.' _She thought.

Blaze heard another whisper again of "She loves my bed." Blaze sat up and looked around. She shrugged again _'It's probably just my imagination.'_ She thought. She lay back down on the bed again. Blaze sighed _'Is this place really hunted or people were just making things up. I just hope we don't have to move again and look for look for vampires or something __supernatural again. Hope their are really nice people in this town that will accept me for who I am.' _ Blaze thought. She then sat up. She got up from the bed and went down stairs to see what her dad is doing. Her father was just getting their suitcases out of the car and was in the house with all of it.

"Hey dad. Just found my room." Blaze said. Her dad nodded. "That's great Blaze and how many rooms are their?"

"Umm...two I think. Their is also a master bedroom and a guest room." She said knowing that the second room is for his _stupid_ lab.

Her father nodded in understanding. "Alright the guest room will be my lab."

"Ok umm...when do I go to school?" Blaze questioned.

"Tomorrow in Casper High." He said without a beat.

"WHAT! TOMORROW!" She screamed.

"Yup." he said.

Blaze was upset that she have to wake up early in the morning, when they had a long trip from New York to here in Amity Park.

Blaze calmed herself down, it was probably not his fault. "Ok I'll be in my new room." she said softly. Her father nodded.

She then headed up stairs and into same room, she was amazed by. Blaze got up on the bed, she didn't bother putting the covers or changing her clothes either.

Blaze then fell asleep instantly.

**Done! Here is the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. More chapters are coming soon. You can ask me if you kinda didn't understand. Okay?! Please Review!**

**~themoonisshinninginthedark :3 **

**(January 2014)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N: Guess what? Another Chapter! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom just my OC's**

Chapter 2

Danny saw the girl go up stairs and into her new room (which it his room btw) and into the bed. The girl feel asleep_ instantly_. The ghost boy smiled softly and made the covers intangible, then put it on her. Danny flew intangible into the floor.

The Next Day

Blaze opened her eyes and saw the blankets on her body. She looked at it confused. _'Wasn't the covers not on me last night?'_ She question herself. _'Oh maybe my dad put them on me'_ She doubt herself. Blaze _didn't_ know that was _not_ true at all.

The rainbow haired girl got ready for school and wear her regular clothes **(AN: The clothes she wore in chapter 1)** and went down stairs for breakfast.

Blaze saw her dad cooking breakfast, the _usual_ eggs and bacon.

Her father saw her. He smiled. "Good morning sweetie." "Morning dad." She said and ate her breakfast.

"Did you sleep well?" Her dad asked.

"Actually yes, thank you for putting the covers on me, last night." Blaze said happily.

The scientist looked at her confused. "What are you talking about sweetheart."

Blaze cocked her head in confusion. "Didn't you put the covers on me last night."

He shook his head. She sighed. "Nevermind. Well I better get going."

Her father smiled. "Have a nice day Blaze." She nodded and hugged her dad.

Casper High School

Blaze headed into the school, to the main office. She got her schedule and locker combo.

She saw that her first class was English with Mr. Lancer on her schedule. She got to her new locker and put her books and other things in it.

However when she was walking away from her locker the bell suddenly rang. Blaze didn't really mind at all.

The rainbow haired girl _gotten_ lose a few times but eventually she got to Mr. Lancer's classroom.

Blaze then opened the door and saw the teacher in the middle of teaching.

He was a over weighted and bald. **(A.N: Regular appearance in the show XD)**

Mr. Lancer turned around and smiled. The class saw Blaze and started whispering to _each other_.

"Well you must be the new student? Um...Ms. Sprits?"

Blaze smiled and nodded.

She then rubbed the back of her head nervously and said. "Sorry I kinda got lose."

Mr. Lancer nodded in understanding.

"Class this is the new transfer student I was talking about." The bald and overweighted teacher turned towards her.

"Could you please introduce yourself. Maybe even tell us something about yourself?" He asked Blazed.

The rainbow haired girl nodded. "Uh hi my name is Blaze Sprits. I just moved here from New York City and I like reading books and my favorite color is neon green."

Blaze looked at Mr. Lancer and he glanced at the class. "Any questions?" he asked.

Immediately a few hands raised up. Some were from the front row and the middle row.

"Yes?" She asked and glanced at a boy in the middle row.

"Are you wearing eye contacts?" the boy asked.

Blaze was confused. "Um no...why?"

"Then why are your eyes magma pink?" the boy asked again.

Blaze sighed. _'Why am I not really surprised about this?" _

"It runs in the family...I got it from my mother." Blaze said truthfully.

It was the actually truth because Blaze's eye color was magma pink when she was born.

"Did you dye your hair or something?"

Blaze turned towards a black haired hispanic girl in the very middle of the row. The girl had her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. The rainbow haired girl could tell clearly the eyebrow was fake. Her turquoise eyes showed self centered love and hate in the outside. Blaze knew at once she didn't like this girl at all.

"No this is my actual hair color" She answered.

"Ok and what's with the black clothing?" The girl said and pointed a pink finger nail that was well fixed.

Blaze crossed her arms. "What's wrong with the way I look? I like wearing some black clothes and you wear pink clothes because you look like a pink poof ball." She said with a glare at the girl.

The girl glared as well. "You don't know anything about fashion _witch_!" The girl spit out the word in disgust.

Before Blaze could get a chance to reply, Mr. Lancer stopped the word fight before it came as a actual _real _fight. He directed Blaze to her seat in the middle row. _  
><em>

She sat behind an African-American guy with a bright red beret. The African-American _couldn't_ help snickering.

The rainbow haired girl sighed and had one thought in her mind. _'This is going to be a __long day.'_

**A.N: Done! Sorry if I ****haven't been on this story. I had a major writer's block so yeah. Also I'm going to try to write both of the stories I have in a even amount. If you have any questions about _this_ story then you can ask me. Hope you enjoy this story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**~themoomisshinginthedark :3**

**(****February 2014)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom just my OC's**

**Enjoy. :3**

Chapter 3

After the First Day of School

Blaze was walking home from school. It was_ horrible_. She _didn't_ even make any friends not even one. She had to sit by herself at lunch with mystery meat for lunch. She heard horrible comments from that shallow girl that says that Blaze _don't_ have any fashion and is a_ witch_. People couldn't even talk to her at all. Also it was down right_ BORING _in many of her classes.

As she got home, she saw her father happily sitting at the kitchen and working on _whatever _experiment it was.

The rainbow haired girl walked over to the kitchen.

"Hi honey how was your first day of school?" He asked putting on the googles with a smile.

"Oh my day was..." She said with a smile. Then it turned to a frown. "...like crud."

Her father turns up to Blaze. "What do you mean Blaze?" He said with his turn of frowning.

"I'm saying dad that the school stinks and I was all alone. There was nobody to talk to. People just are _downright_ rude and mean at that school and UGH!" The rainbow haired girl explained angrily.

Her father sighed. "Sweetheart you sure that happened?"

Blaze nodded in sadness.

"Oh Blaze." He said in a caring tone and put her in a hug. "Maybe you'll make some friends tomorrow. Probably tomorrow would be better for you."

Blaze nodded again. "Yea maybe your right." She let go of her father and said. "I'm going upstairs to my room, to do my homework."

Her father nodded and said "Alright and I'm going to find out what's the blood of ghosts and how to _rip them apart molecule and molecule_." He explained to his daughter.

"Uh dad isn't ghost made out of ectoplasm?"

"Really, how do you know that?" Her dad said in confusion.

Blaze deadpanned. "The internet."

The rainbow haired girl then walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Oh uh duh. Thanks!" He said and went back to work.

* * *

><p>Danny was sitting on his own bed that the new girl uses. He was still trying to know how to say hi. However the problem was he didn't know how either of the two would react.<p>

Danny sighed.

It was very hard to know _what to do_. After all he has been living in this house alone for _25 years._ Which in his opinion is _crazy _because he would probably be insane by now. But he's not which is good.

Suddenly he heard footsteps that snapped him out of his thoughts. He quickly got off the bed and turned invisible.

The door opened and the unknown girl came in. She then took off her backpack and put it on to the ground. Then the girl sat down and sighed.

"Ugh why me." She muttered under her breath.

Danny blinked in confused. Did something happened to her?

"Why does school have to sink and people have to be jerks." She said to herself.

_'Welcome my world at that.' _He thought to himself. He went to school and people were messed up jerks there as well._  
><em>

The girl sighed again.

Suddenly something caught the girl's pink magma eyes.

The rainbow haired girl got up from the bed and walked over to a dusty dresser. It had all of Danny's models of rockets and his pictures of his family.

She picked up a rocket and looked amazed by it. "Wow this is a really great model of a rocket."

Danny smiled softly. He wanted to say thanks but sadly it never came out. This girl is really cool but he wishes he would know her name. Also to meet her but he still didn't know how!

The girl then saw those pictures of his family.

* * *

><p>Blaze was very upset because of school. She really hated it. Until those negative thoughts disappeared when something caught her eyes.<p>

She got up from the soft bed and walked over to the dresser. On the dresser was a few rocket models.

"Wow this is a really great model of a rocket." She said with amazement and picked it up with a closer look.

Blaze looked at more of the rockets and she loved them.

Her pink magma eyes glanced and saw a few pictures.

Blaze picked up a photo.

In the picture was four people.

The first man was overweighted with black hair with some white and blue eyes. He was wearing a orange and black jumpsuit. The man was grinning and was hugging a young women that was wearing a blue and black jumpsuit. Her eyes and head was covered by a hood with googles. Only her mouth wasn't covered. Next to the young couple was two teenagers. The oldest teenager looked sixteen. She has long red hair that was in a blue headband. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with blue pants and black dress shoes. It shows, she was very angry or upset and had her arms cross. Also she was looking away for some reason. There stood the youngest teenager, he look like Blaze's age. He has messy black hair with piercing icy blue eyes. He was wearing a white and red t-shirt with a red oval in the middle. With blue jeans and red and white sneakers. He was smiling but it looked like very sad. Even his eyes showed it. In the background showed their new house. However there was a sign. It was green and it just stood out. On the sign it says '_Fenton Works__' _

Blaze was very curious on who these people were.

"That's my family." She heard a whisper from someone.

Quickly Blaze turned around. "Who's out there?!" Blaze explained.

There was no answer.

Blaze glanced around the room but saw nobody.

The rainbow haired girl sighed. _'Maybe it's just my imagination.'_

However she doubted it.

Blaze put the picture down and headed to start her homework.

* * *

><p>Danny sighed. <em>'Nice one Fenton. You just <em>_practically scared her to death. Just...great." _

The ghost boy was walking around in a unknown area. He just had to make this right.

**Finish! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please Review!**

**~themoonisshininginthedark :3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom just my OC's **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

At School: Lunch Time

Blaze was walking to an empty table with her mystery meat food with her. Her thoughts were still on what happen last night.

_'Just what was that whisper? Was it real or just my imagination? What's going on here?' _She thought curiously.

"Yoohoo Blaze!" Someone's voice snap her out of her thoughts.

Blaze stopped and turned around to the voice. It was the pink poof ball girl from class yesterday.

"Come over here!" The girl screamed again.

Blaze sighed and headed over to the girl with her mystery meat.

"Yea what is it?" She questioned.

"Well Blaze I just want to say I'm sorry." The girl said softly and sadly.

That girl is _sorry!_ Boy was Blaze shocked. However Blaze didn't show the emotion at all.

Blaze saw that she was lying by seeing all the hate and self loving in her eyes.

"And to make it, I decided to let you sit here. At the COOL table. My name is Paulina Sanchez by the way." The girl now named Paulina said happily and patted the sat next to her.

"Uh sorry. But I don't want to sit here." Blaze said simply.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" She asked in confused.

"I said sorry but I don't want to here. Got it." Blaze said agin.

Then the rainbow haired girl walked over to another table.

Blaze felt the sharp daggers Paulina was giving her for a glare. But she just ignored it.

Blaze didn't want to be alone anymore, so she just headed to another table where one person was sitting.

It was the boy, she was sitting in front in Mr. Lancer's class and maybe other of her classes too.

He was playing on his electronic. A.K.A PDA.

_'Come on Blaze, just give it a try, I mean what could he do to you?' _She thought to herself.

"Um...hey." She said.

The boy looked up.

The rainbow haired girl got a good look at the boy's appearance.

The boy was an African American. He was wearing a long sleeved yellow shirt, green baggy pants with a lot of pockets, brown boots. To finish the nerdy look he had a bright red beret and black nerdy glasses.

He just blinked in confusion and went back to his PDA like nothing has happen.

"Um...I just talking to you?" Blaze said.

But the boy didn't looked up at all.

Blaze sighed. "Hey!" She said a little louder.

No answer again from the boy.

She tried again a few more times but no answer from the African American boy.

"HELLO! Are you even listening to me!" She yelled finally losing her patients.

The boy looked up. "What?!" He explained with a glare.

However the glare faded away. He smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry for yelling a beautiful girl like you." He said in a flirty way.

Blaze ignored it.

"Listen I'm sorry for bothering you from playing with your PDA but may I sit here?" She asked the boy.

"Of course you may." He said even more flirtatious way.

Again Blaze ignored it. "Thank you." She said and sat at the table.

"By the way my name is Tucker Foley. T.F. for too fine." He said really flirtatious way again by rising his eyebrows up and down, with his fingers pointing at Blaze.

This time Blaze didn't ignored it. "Ew are you flirting with me?"

The boy now named Tucker give her a look.

Blaze sighed. "Anyways my name is Blaze Spirits."

Tucker gasped. "Your that new girl that stood up on Paulina."

"Wait what do you mean?" Blaze questioned in confusion.

"You don't know? I saw you stood up for yourself yesterday and that's a first time anybody has done that!" He explained.

The rainbow haired girl blinked. "Really?"

Tucker nodded.

"Well thanks." Blaze said.

"No problem."

The African American then went back to playing on the PDA.

"Um Tucker?"

Tucker looked up.

"What class do you have next?" Blaze asked.

"Um...Math." Tucker answered.

Blaze looked up with a smile. "I have the same class."

Tucker grinned.

The rainbow haired girl knew, she isn't going to be alone anymore.

_'Maybe this school, won't be so bad after all.' _Blaze thought with a smile.

She then continued talking to Tucker.

**Finish! This took FOREVER! I kinda had a little writers block but I manage. I hope you like this chapter. And don't ****worry, I am writing more chapters. **

**Please Review!**

**~themoonisshinninginthedark**

**February, 2014**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom! Just my OC's **

Chapter 5

Walking to School

It has been a few weeks since Blaze moved to Amity Park and started Casper High.

Blaze was having kinda a good time at school. She is now best friends with Tucker Foley and isn't alone anymore. Thou Paulina _still_ talks trash about her but she ignores it.

The rainbow haired girl was walking to Casper High.

"Hey Blaze!" She heard a voice from behind.

She turned around and saw Tucker running to her.

Blaze smiled and waved to him.

Tucker was now in front of her and stopped running. He was bent down, holding his knees and breathing heavily.

"Hey are you ok?" Blaze questioned the Techno-geek.

Tucker smiled and stand up. "Yea."

Both of them continued walking to school and talking about horror movies, candy, homework and more.

As they got to school, they had to go to Blaze's locker first.

When they got to the locker, Tucker _stopped_ immediately.

Blaze turned around to Tucker. Tucker had fear in face.

"What's wrong?" She asked him in confusion

"T-That's y-your l-locker?" He questioned fearfully.

Blaze nodded slowly.

"No way this cannot be happening." He mumbled and started freaking out.

"Uh dude are you okay because you look like you are about to freak." Blaze said in confusion and worry.

"No I'm not, this locker _shouldn't_ be used. _Ever_."

"What do you mean? I should _never_ use this locker."

"Because it is hunted."

"What?!" Blaze explained in shocked.

The hallways were already cleared but the bell didn't ring yet.

"What do ya mean it's hunted." Blaze said in shock and fear.

"Because 25 years ago there was a boy named Danny Fenton. He was part of a family that his parents _were ghost hunters_. He was only 14 years old and people say for some crazy reason, he could see ghost that nobody _cannot_ see at all. After a few days when his parents never payed any attention he just..._disappeared._ His family tried to look for him for months but he was _never founded_. People say that his ghost still hunts his house all day long. There is also rumors that his father cut him into _tiny pieces_ and hid in the basement before his family moved out of that house _forever._ That house was abandoned for 25 years." Tucker explained.

Blaze listened and thought that was shocking. I mean _why would a father cut their own son into tiny pieces. How could a person do that!_

"So you heard that from rumors from other people?" Blaze asked the African American.

Tucker nodded.

"Well it's not really hunted as another locker but that's another story. Just asked one of the teachers to move your locker." Tucker said desperately.

The rainbow haired girl put a hand on his shoulder. "Tucker it's probably just a rumor. Okay."

"No it's not _just a_ rumor! It's true!" Tucker explained.

Blaze sighed. "You know what. I'm going to open this locker and show you."

Tucker rised an eyebrow. "You _haven't_ opened it yet for the first time?"

Blaze sighed again. "Because I thought I didn't need to use a locker until now."

She then headed over to her locker and did the combination and opened the locker.

Tucker looked fearfully behind Blaze's shoulder and just relaxed.

Inside the locker there was just dust, old books and spider webs.

"See. It's not hunted." Blaze explained with a victory smirk.

"Yea I guess so." Tucker mumbled under his breath.

"I told you so."

"Yea yea. Whatever."

Blaze closed the locker because it was piled with old books and she was going to clean it _later_.

"Come on. We better get to class or Mr. Lancer will have a huge cow if we don't."

"Or a lot of detention."

Both of them started walking to Mr. Lancer's classroom.

Tucker turned around to the locker. _'Maybe it is just a rumor from crazy people.' _He thought.

"Tucker come on! We don't want to be late!" He heard Blaze explained

"Coming coming." Tucker said and ran over to her.

Out of unnoticed there was Danny sighing heavily from hearing those rumors.

Danny then flew out of the school out of noticed.

**Finish Hope you enjoy this. If you have any questions about this story, you can just ask on the reviews. Or message me. **

**Please Review!**

**~themoonisshinninginthedark :3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom just my OC's**

**Enjoy! :3 **

Chapter 6

Blaze and Tucker were both walking back from school. They were walking to Blaze's house to study for a test in Math.

The rainbow haired girl was still thinking about what Tucker said this morning about the mystery of Danny Fenton.

_'Is it really true about this Danny Fenton? Is he really a ghost that hunts his house or did he really __disappear out of thin air?' _

Those thoughts were going through Blaze's head crazily. She doesn't know for sure about this rumor.

"Hey Blaze are you ok?" A voice said that snap Blaze out of her thoughts. Blaze jump up a bit and saw it was Tucker. He had a concern and worried look.

"Uh...yea I'm totally fine." Blaze said with a fake smile. But she wasn't _fine_, she wanted to know if this stupid rumor is actually true!

"Ok..." Tucker said unsurely.

As they got to her house, Tucker froze _again_ when he got one look of the house.

Blaze sighed. _'Now what is it. For goodness_ sake!'

The rainbow haired girl walked over to Tucker. He was still frozen.

"Hello!" She said. But Tucker still stays frozen.

She then stands in front of him and waves her hand in front of his face.

Still no movement.

"Are you still alive? Hello?!" Blaze explained.

Finally Tucker rises his right arm and points at the house.

"T-That's y-your h-house." He stuttered in fear.

"Uh yea."

"That's where he lived." Tucker said.

Blaze faceplam, this was starting to old about that stupid rumor of this boy named Danny Fenton.

"Are you kidding me. This is his house."

Tucker nodded.

Blaze sighed. "This house has been abandon for 25 years and it's_ not_ hunted! Now come on!"

She then started to drag Tucker to the house.

The African American whimpered.

But Blaze ignored it.

She then opened the door and dragged him in the house with her.

"Dad! I'm home!"

Both of them heard foot steps.

Her dad came downstairs wearing a hazmat suit and holding some random tools in both of his hands.

"Hello princess!" He explained.

He then saw Tucker. "Well who's your friend over here?"

"Oh this is Tucker. He's my friend, we're going to do Math homework together." She said with a smile.

Her dad nodded.

"Hello Tucker, I'm Blaze's father."

Tucker nodded and the fear quickly went away.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Sprits."

Her father smiled.

Blaze nudged Tucker, "Come on we got some homework to do."

She then when upstairs.

The African American followed her but was stopped by her father.

He looked at him in confused. "Uh yes, Mr. Sprits?"

"Just don't harm my daughter, go it."

Tucker nodded slowly and quickly headed upstairs to Blaze's room. Tucker came in and was amazed.

"Wow, I didn't know you were a big fan of space?"

Blaze turned towards him and was holding a photo. "I am. But I didn't do all of this. Someone used to live here."

"What do you mean Blaze?"

She shows him the photo. "You were right, he used to live here but something bad happened to him."

Sadly, Tucker sighed. "Yeah...I wish we knew what happened to him."

Blaze nodded slowly.

She started to feel the chills going down her spine. She rubbed her arms to let it go away but it didn't.

"Do you feel that? Tuck?"

Tucker looked at her in confusion. "Feel what?"

"Like the chills all of a sudden."

He shook his head.

Blaze sighed and put the photo down onto the stand.

"Yeah, I guess it because of the temperature in this room."

Before Tucker could answer, he suddenly paled. Blaze looked at him strangely. Suddenly he faint.

"Tucker?"

No answer. He was still unconscious.

"Tucker?!"

No answer.

"TUCKER!" Blaze screamed but there was no answer.

She bent down and check his pulse. He was still breathing.

"Tucker wake up, this better not be a joke! Wake up!" She yelled.

She looked at her friend with fear on her face._  
><em>

_'Oh no please be okay." _

Before she could get out of the room and find her dad, she felt another chill.

Her legs gave out. Now on the floor, she started looking around.

"Who's out there?"

No answer.

"Answer me?"

There was no response.

Sighing, as Blaze finally was able to get up and walk over to Tucker.

She picked him up, with all of her might and put him on the bed.

_'Boy, was he heavy.' _She thought and sat on edge of the bed.

Time past and Tucker was still unconscious. Blaze was looking down at her feet and not paying attention.

Suddenly she heard a creak from in behind her. Turning around and looking up, she saw a glowing person.

It was a boy. He looks like the same age as her. He had snow white hair and glowing acid green eyes. The boy was wearing a black t-shirt hoodie with a white DP symbol and silver gloves. Black pants with a silver belt and white snow boots.

The unknown boy was looking at Blaze with sympathy, confusion and a little fear written on his face.

Blaze took a step forward.

"Uh...hello?"

But the boy did not answer. Ignoring Blaze, he _floated_ forward to Tucker.

Before the boy could walk or float, whatever he was doing towards Tucker.

Blaze quickly step in front of the snow white haired boy. She did that so he wouldn't harm Tucker or anyone else.

It was because she didn't know who or_ what _he is?

* * *

><p>Danny was flying around the town invisibly. His mind was still on about himself, being a rumor for different things.<p>

He sighed and decide to fly back to his old house.

It was the house that he has been living for the last 25 years. The house that has been abandon since his family left. Danny misses his family. He wants to hear his father blabber about ghost, his mom baby him and his big sister talk and talk to him for some advice for hours. Danny wondered why they left and brought little things and leave the town. The ghost boy didn't want to leave the house because it brought good memories. Since he is a ghost for some reason, he couldn't lose any of his memories which is a very good thing. But the bad thing was, he couldn't forget the memories of his parent ignoring him and himself turning into a ghost. It was still hunting him.

Danny sighed again and he went intangible into the house. He avoid the weapons the new girl's father is making. Then he phased up into the ceiling.

Landing on to the ground turning visible, he phased through his room. He saw two people, the girl that lives here and an African American boy. Instantly, he went invisible again to be unseen.

He walked closer to them, seeing the girl holding one of his photos. Seeing, it was a photo of his family and himself in front of Fenton Works-the abandon house. Hearing the conversation, he smiled softly. They might _never_ now _what_ happened to him and _how_ it happened. It was because he was still unsure being seen and frighten by the people that live in this town.

He touches the girl's shoulder, to give sympathy to her.

Quickly he let go of the girl's arm as she rubbed her arms of the chills.

He sighed sadly and out of his unnoticed, he went visible.

Danny didn't notice the African American boy seeing him and paled. However he heard a thump on the floor and the girl's calling out to him.

He heard the girl saying his name: Tucker!

Out of know, Danny made the temperature go lower.

The girl got the chills again and her legs went out. Danny didn't know why she got the chills again. However she pick up the boy-Tucker to the bed. She sat there looking at him worriedly.

Standing there and not helping is a pain but he didn't want to be seen but he had to help this girl and boy.

He _just had to!_

As time past, Danny finally took a step forward and heard a creak from the floor. Hesitating, he quickly lift his foot backwards and back to where it was before.

As of lighting hit, the girl turned around and stared at something.

He thought there was something behind him but his instincts told him, nothing is behind him.

The girl _is staring at him!_ Fear hit, Danny. He knew that _nobody_ can see him at all.

"Uh...hello?" He heard the girl say.

Danny thought, she was talking to someone else. Ignoring her, he floated to Tucker and see if he is okay.

Before the ghost boy could be able to go by Tucker, the girl quickly went in front of Tucker for defense.

There was one thought in the boy's mind.

_'Oh man, she can see me.'_

**Cliffhanger! Here we go, Danny is finally going to meet Blaze! It took to long ****because of the horrors of writer's block. I just might do a rewrite of this story idk, I just might. ****Hope you all enjoy! Please Review!**

**-the moon is shinning in the dark :3**

**April, 2014**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom just my OCs and this story **

Chapter 7

The strange boy just stood there floating a few feet from the ground. His neon green eyes are _widened_ by shock. He _didn't move_ a muscle. Thoughts raced through his mind about this girl. Wasn't he invisible just a moment ago? However even if he was, _nobody_ would be able to see him; _not_ even this unknown girl. When he transform into a ghost, his parents and sister _never_ saw him. Not even once. They decide to look for him for about year and they took off away from Amity Park into a plane to somewhere else. Maybe he should ask if she does see him. However it is just a stupid simple question...

Blaze blink and blink in confusion. The boy continue to stare at her with his endless neon green eyes. It's like a mega staring contest between both of them. A few minutes ago, he tried to get near her friend but she defend him for his safety. Suddenly he starts to stare at her like that after that situation. Deep inside of his toxic neon green eyes were many negative and different emotions. Including shock, confusion, sadness,...loneliness and many more.

The rainbow haired girl saw those emotions in his eyes and frowns. Questions followed her about this unknown snow white haired boy. Why_ did_ he have those emotions in his eyes? Did _something_ horrible happened in his life?

After what felt like hours but only minutes the strange silence was starting to kill Blaze. However to the boy with the widened green eyes, the silence is starting to make him feel impatient and uncomfortable but awkward.

"Are you alright?"

Those three words broke that strange silence that has been going on for a few minutes but felt like forever.

The boy stop starring in shock at the girl but he looks at her in confusion.

"What?" He said with confusion melting over his shock.

"I asked you, are you alright?" She said repeating the last three words with a frown.

"Oh uh...yeah I'm fine." The boy said with a slight smile as he put his right hand through his snow white locks.

Her frown deepen, she didn't really believe that especially since the emotions in his eyes prove that he isn't fine.

"No you're not."

The boy rises an eyebrow. "What? But I just told you that I'm fine."

"How can I believe you when I see that you're sad? How is that fine?"

The boy didn't say anything to reply.

Before the rainbow haired girl could speak a groan came from behind her. She turns to the direction of the moan and sees Tucker starting to stir from his beauty sleep. However his eyes didn't open and he just fell back to sleep.

The boy's slight smile vanish into a frown.

Blaze didn't realize this but the boy uncertainly takes a step back. However she heard another creak from the floor. She turns back around and sees the snow white haired boy taking step backwards from her and Tucker.

"What's wrong?" She asks him.

He didn't answer, he just kept on taking steps back from them.

The rainbow haired girl didn't know what was going on...

"Please tell me, what's wrong? Are you afraid of something?" Blaze asked with a worry look on her face.

There is still no answer from him but only a nod.

"Alright. Well what is it? What are you afraid of?" She question trying to get somewhere with the snow white haired boy.

His eyes darted to the unconscious Tucker on his former bed.

She saw his toxic green eyes darting to the African boy.

"You're afraid of Tucker?" Blaze said looking a bit shock.

She got a nod from him.

"But why? He _couldn't_ even harm a fly."

He didn't answer from her statement, he just took more steps back. The rainbow haired girl got more worried, she just felt like she could help him. However the question is how?!

"Um...look..." She started.

The boy looked at her curiously.

"...I know you're afraid...but maybe I could help you..." Blaze finish softly.

The boy heard her finish her sentence.

Blaze look down at the ground wondering what would his answer be.

"You'll help me?" His voice rang out as in a question and being surprise from it.

She looks up towards the boy from the ground. She slowly nodded.

"How can help me? I have been alone _for years_ ever since my parents left me." He said with tears starting to come out of his eyes.

Blaze didn't answer. Her eyes saddened from finding out that his parents left him. How could his parents do that to him? To their own son!

"...I didn't know." She said sadly.

"Yeah. You know nothing about my life." He said bitterly. He could even taste the bitterness in his mouth. Blaze heard the pain in his voice and she look back down at the floor.

Not noticing, Tucker open his eyes. He slowly sat up and groan. "Ugh what hit me."

The snow white haired boy heard the moan. "I-I have to go." He stuttered.

Blaze look back up to the boy and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

But her question was answered as she saw the fear in the boy's eyes.

She turns around and sees Tucker slowly getting up. He looked like he is about to scream.

"Both. Of. You. Calm. Down." Blaze said slowly.

The African American didn't answer just kept on looking at the boy with a fearful glance.

Same thing for the boy. He looks at Tucker with fear. He took steps back and quickly darted out of the room. "Wait! Come back!" Blaze explained and ran out of the room after him. But the boy was gone.

She look down at the floor and mumbled something. She turn around and headed back into the room. After she went in, she shut the door.

* * *

><p>Danny quickly ran out of his former room. He wanted to get away from these people. That girl ran after him wanting him to come back.<p>

Instantly, he turned invisible. The girl stop and look at the ground. "I just wanted to know you're name." She mumbled sadly and slowly walk back to the room .

The ghost boy frown. After she shut the door, he sunk down the floor to the basement. As he stood in the empty basement sadly floating and looking blankly at the ground. He looks up and stares at the wall. Tears falls down his eyes. "I just wanted to know you're name too." He said sadly but soft.

He continue to stay like that for what felt like days but only hours.

* * *

><p>In another place, there was a clock tower. Inside the clock tower there is a shadow figure. He looks at the screen showing Danny, Blaze and Tucker.<p>

"Everything is the way it's supposed to be..." The figure said.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Poor Danny... :( <strong>

**Here is the explanation on why Danny is afraid of Tucker: Danny is afraid that Tucker will attack him and he's not use to new people expect for people living in his house. **

**If you have any other questions please tell me.**

**Please Review! **

**-The Moon Is Shinning In The Dark :3**

**July, 2014**


End file.
